User blog:Tasobeats/Sasuke vs Hiei (Fan Made Fight By Tasobeats)
I just started to try doing my own written fights, so I started by doing one for one of my most wanted Death Battles. Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho vs Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto. A battle between two edgy anime characters with swords, eyes with special powers and they both use dark flame techniques. _______ Hiei is sleeping on a tree in a forest while Sasuke is training in the same same forest and cuts down a tree with his Chidori, but it was the tree Hiei was sleeping in and Hiei wakes up as he is falling down. Right beofre the falling tree hits the ground, Hiei jumps off and looks at Sasuke with a pissed-off face. Hiei: "I was just having a nice dream....Now I'll ask you to go play somewhere else, or else you will be the one sleeping..." Sasuke: "Or how about you just get out of my sight before I get to remember more of some weird dream I had where I was fighting over some stupid doll with some other guy that looked just like you." Hiei: "Ehhh... I'd rather not know what your dream was about but if you won't leave, then fine, you will regret ignoring my advice." *unsheathes his sword* Hiei charges at Sasuke whlle Sasuke manages to unsheathe his sword and block Hiei's sword with his, then they both leap backwards Sasuke: "Alright, Bring it on." "FIGHT!" Sasuke and Hiei both clash a few blows with their swords for a few seconds. Sasuke leaps backwards a few meters away from Hiei and starts doing hand seals. Sasuke: "Fire Style, Phoenix Flower jutsu!" *multiple fire balls are shot from his mouth* Hiei dodges all of Sasuke's Phoenix Flowers with no problem thanks to his immense speed while trees around are being destroyed by those attacks instead. Hiei then jumps very high while Sasuke quickly does another hand seal. Sasuke: "Great Dragon Fire jutsu!" *multiple dragon-shaped fireball are being shot at Hiei while the later is in mid air* Hiei dodges half of them with no problem as well and slices the rest with his sword while the remaining fire dragons reach the sky, then Hiei charges at Sasuke and tries to cut him with his sword but Sasuke manages to block the swing again with his own sword. Both Sasuke and Hiei keep trading sword clashes until they both struggle with a single clash and Sasuke takes that opportunity to turn his eyes red (Sharingan activated) and cast an illusion on Hiei by looking at his eyes. Hiei: "That probably won't work on me". Hiei then wins the clash but Sasuke immediately leaps backwards and does yet another set of hand seals. Sasuke: "Fire Style, Fire Ball jutsu!" *A great fireball comes at Hiei* Hiei just charges at Sasuke through the fireball and punches him in the face, sending him various meters away and making him crash into a tree. Sasuke: "Ugh...but how...?" *says that while getting up* Then he sees Hiei arriving instantly to where Sasuke ended up. Hiei: "Was that your best?" Sasuke: "Tch! Try dodging this!" *raises his hand while lightning covers it along with it's above* A lightning-made beast then comes out from the clouds. (Kirin) Hiei is seen with a surprised face while looking at the Kirin. Sasuke: "Now begone....by the thunderclap!" *Sasuke says that with a cold voice and swings his hand downwards while Kirin crashes into the ground* Hiei manages to dodge the blast, then tries to slash Sasuke from behind before the later manages to see him moving to his back. Hiei: Now you dodge this. Hiei swings his sword at Sasuke but Sasuke sees that coming thanks to his Sharingan and... Sasuke: "Chidori Stream!" Sasuke creates a field of lightning around himself and electrocutes Hiei sending him backwards. Then Sasuke covers his hand in lightning and charges at Hiei immediately after hitting him with the previous attack. Sasuke: "Chidori!" While Hiei's headband falls off, his third eye is seen and he manages to react to the attack and covers his sword in black flames before he strikes. Hiei: "Sword of the Darkness Flame!" Both his sword and Sasuke's Chidori clash, which causes both fighters being sent various meters away. Sasuke: "What kind of fire style and doujutsu is that?" Hiei: "You seem to be much stronger than I expected, but you'd better not underestimate the power of the Jagan eye or the Darkness Flame's if you want to leave in one piece." *Says it while sheathing his sword and prepares to fight his his bare hands* Sasuke: "Fool! YOU still haven't seen my true power!" One of Sasuke's eyes become purple (Rinnegan activated) while a giant purple armor covers Sasuke and the ground starts to shake. Hiei: "What the...? Lots of huge rocks start coming from the ground, Hiei looses balance for a moment while he sees those rocks being moved towards a black hole in the sky. Hiei then quickly charges at Sasuke to punch him with his fist covered in flames. Hiei: "Fist of the Mortal Flame!" But some giant purple armor (Susanoo) blocks the attack. Sasuke: "Pathetic..." Sasuke swings Susanoo's sword at Hiei and Hiei just dodges it by leaping backwards, but then a floating rock bumps into him and then a second rock comes out from the ground hitting Hiei and sending him upwards. As Hiei is being drawn into the Chibaku Tensei's black hole, he jumps from rock to rock as he tries to reach the ground but Sasuke's Susano starts aiming Hiei with his Indra's Arrow. Sasuke: "You won't escape!" *shoots the Indra's arrow. Hiei: "Tch! Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" He punches the air in front of the arrow while a dark dragon comes out quickly from his fist. Both the Dragon and the Arrow clash and were so powerful that made a blast that sent Hiei into one of the black holes while Sasuke was still in the ground thanks to the Susanoo defending him. Hiei: "Ohhh no...." Then rocks start crushing him until they form a giant spherical meteor. Sasuke: "Time to end this". Sasuke makes the meteor move downwards until it crashes the ground but then he notices that meteor suddenly shaking. Sasuke: "No...he couldn't..." Sasuke's is seen with a shocked face A Dragon of the Darkness Flame suddenly breaks free from the meteor and banishes right after breaking the Chibaku Tensei and then two other dragons come out from the big hole the first one made. Sasuke: "WHAT!" One of the two remaining dragons crashes into Sasuke's Susanoo, leaving it half broken as Sasuke is shocked. Sasuke: "This is bad...!" Then the last dragon breaks the Susanoo completely and is about to finish Sasuke off but Sasuke then manages to use Preta Path's absorbing technique to absorb the dragon just in time. Sasuke: *sigh* "Dammit...". He deactivates his Rinnegan and keeps both of his eyes with Sharingan on. Hiei then lands to the ground in his Jaganshi demon form, but he looks tired and reverts back into his base form. Hiei: "So...this was your true power, rainbow eyes?" Sasuke: "I'll show you what Darkness Flames are!" says it with a pissed-off face and voice while his eye starts bleeding and changing it's shape. "Amaterasu!". But right before a single flame appears, Hiei quickly moves to Sasuke's behind while everything else is in very slow motion. Then the Amaterasu's flames appear to where Hiei was supposed to be and Sasuke is surprissed by Hiei suddenly dissappearing. Sasuke: "When did...?!" Hiei: "Your eyes are quite slow...". Sasuke: "Where...?" Sasuke quickly turns around and sees Hiei showing his back to him and sheathing his sword while Sasuke is then seen with a scared face. Hiei: "Too bad." Sasuke is then sliced into multiple pieces while blood splatters around. K.O! Category:Blog posts